Talk:Kendra Daniels
I think this page should include spoiler alerts as it does give away important plot points about Kendra's role. AndyMk86 12:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) There is a plot spoiler warning on the main page, No need M10 101 03:59, 24 January 2009 (UTC) WTF!!! Why do people keep changing that to say Divet! It's a damn pulse rifle, at least on Kyne! I'm getting tired of that. The Divet wasn't even mentioned ingame. So knock it off please. Correction: Chapter 12 maybe, but check the videos on youtube from user AutumnTheCuzzy, it looks like you might be able to see a pulse rifle in the video from that part of the game. And, besides, the Pulse Rifle has 3 barrels, so 2 or 3 rounds at once would make the big hole the doctor gets in his torso. A Divet probably wouldn't. I jumped the gun on this at first, my bad. Thanks, Phazon Sentinel 02:10, 14 April 2009 (UTC) This is going to sound pretty stupid but, is Kendra dead? I saw the clip, she is pretty beat to death by he tentacle. But when the tentacle throws her at the wall, she looks intact (the parts around her are HER body parts, or parts from the ship?) Also it says that Isaac went to help her...so in total is she dead? Most likely. She might have survived, but it's something like a one in a million chance. But, you never know what video game developers will do, so there's always a chance.--Phazon Sentinel 15:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :It kinda hints that she survived (Isaac moving towords her, no known date of death, ect.), but you are right, I guess we will find out. Thanks Sentinel -Necromorph-nerd 15:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) And please stop removing the Pulse Rifle from the weapons box. It's rather obnoxius to keep having that changed. Compare the wounds caused by the Divet in the movie to the size of the hole Doctor Kyne's chest. Big difference. Thanks for hearing me out.--Phazon Sentinel 15:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well, actually, if you closely observe the animation (yes, I actually recorded it and slowed it down to ensure accuracy), the parts flying around are Kendra's, its just that they fade away kinda quick. Also, the fact you heard the buzzing noise alerting you to someone having died, and since only other members of the Kellion dying would have created that noise for Isaac... Yeah, she's dead. Icky and corpsey and dead. Without a doubt. Additionally, there is no evidence to suggest Kendra used a pulse rifle. First off, the argument that the Divet wouldn't be powerful enough to create a hole like that doesn't really work, as A) The divet blasted Hanson's head to bits and that other woman in Chapter 10. B)The Divet in the movie is actually somewhat different from that in the game (you will notice the games' does not have an extension on its barrel nor does it eject casings after being fired), so one cannot justify the other. Also, looking through the sound files for the game, the file used when Kyne is killed is a different version of the same one used when the woman in Chapter 10 kills herself. As such, I suggest we remove the bit about the pulse rifle. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it does blow a good chunk of Hansen's head off, that's for sure. And I concede that a divet could have been used, it does look a lot like a pulse rifle shot. I'll go and try to check.--Phazon Sentinel 21:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I've tried, but I can't figure out where the game stores the sound files. And the game itself won't work, so I'm kinda limited in what I can do with it anyway.--Phazon Sentinel 22:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I did the part in the game again where kendra dies, and I edited the part describing her death. It is accurate to me (she was bloody, events are in order, and cardiac sound), and I also took out the part that Isaac tried to save her (as Haegemonia pointed out she was a bloody mess, and when i watched the movie scene, he didn't even TRY to save her). But Phazon Sentinel said she might be alive, so i did my best to describe the scene in total. Can someone overlook the description and see if it is ok? Thanks- Necromorph-nerd 22:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The game stores the files inside the main data files, so you have to basically unpack them and use something like scalc to find the files. Anyway, the game has a base file called pistol-shot or something like that, and two branching files called "suicide-shot" and "kdead-shot" (or something like that). The pistol-shot file is bound the animation of the pistol firing, so basically, the game plays the sound file for the pistol when Kyne is killed. Of note is that the game does not refer to it as a Divet, in fact, I've found some strings that look like the pistol had a different name... Of course, that could just be some tags they put on the strings prior to finishing the game. Finally, I checked the animation files for the characters. Now, while I only had them in system format, it seems there was no animation module for Kendra holding a pulse rifle, it just refers back to the pistol as the only animation module for weapons. Long-story short, I am almost certain Kendra used a pistol to kill Kyne and not the Pulse Rifle. If the game had more accessible formatting for its files I might have even got to play an animation of it somehow, but life goes on. For me anyway. Not for Kendra or Kyne. Poor Kyne. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Can someone get a better picture of Kendra, possibly when she doesn't have her white jacket on? Thnx Dead or Alive? There IS proof that Kendra survived the Hive Minds attack: :1. The RIG on her back may have been busted when she was thrown at the wall, and because it was damaged, it gave out the flatline(buzzing noise when someone dies); which could have mislead players that she was dead. :2. Her body is intact throughout the attack, though she was seriously wounded if not dead, with the advances in medicine by that time, she would have survived. :3. Judging by how long she remained conscious throughout the beating, she would have had the endurance to survive longer. :4. Once the tentacle moves away, Isaac moves to her position, so if he moved to Kendra, she may have still been alive. :5. The "body parts" around her might, and judging by the shape and direction they move in (not surrounding the body, but straight down), they were most likely falling debis and scrap from the rock and ship. The reason I say she might be alive is that everyone makes assuptions that might not be true. The developers of the games sequal may want to bring her back, either as a boss or an ally; or just a survivor to tell the player about what happened during the course of Dead Space "1" as an introdution movie, if they didn't get to play it; and at the end she could say that Isaac escaped ect., and then the game moves to him. It would be harder to do all of the explaining through Isaacs point of view. I'm not saying that she lived, I just don't want that idea excluded. RIG rigger 03:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC)